


Gentleman Move

by Set_WingedWarrior



Series: Inktober 2019 [10]
Category: Mahou Sensei Negima!
Genre: F/F, Inktober, Inktober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 06:24:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20990306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Set_WingedWarrior/pseuds/Set_WingedWarrior
Summary: Setsuna wants to be a gentleman. Konoka is having none of it.INKTOBER Day 11Prompt: Snow





	Gentleman Move

It was a nice day at Mahora Academy. Most importantly, it was the first snow of the year.

In the moment the first snowflake was seen outside and fell to the ground Negi knew that trying to get any more attention from his students would be pointless. The girls of the 3A were all over the windows fascinatingly observing the snow covering the ground of the academy and all the white getting all over the place.

They were all chitchatting about all the things they could’ve done now: shopping for new cute winter outfits, walking around with those outfits, building snowmen, making angels.

Or just playing snowballs, someone was already suggesting and organizing some kind of tournament out of it and enthusiasm was all over the place.

Konoka wasn’t particularly interested in that, she was just happy about the weather and the chance to enjoy it with her Secchan. She was already planning to get her maybe to a café (what’s a more perfect place to enjoy the winter feeling than a cozy café with a hot drink?) when the bell of the end of the class rang.

“…well girls, I guess we’re done for today. Just try to read a bit more of today’s lesson for next class, then we’ll try to clarify any doubts before going on okay?”

“Yes, Negi-sensei!”

“Good! Now go and enjoy the rest of this snowy day!”

The girls didn’t need him to repeat himself that they were already storming outside. Asuna decided to wait on Negi to get back to the dormitories while Konoka reclaimed Setsuna’s company as usual (as if her bodyguard wouldn’t follow her anywhere anyway)

Konoka was happily heading out of the building when she realized that the snow was great news but it was also problematic, because now she was lacking something warm enough to keep her from the cold.

Still thinking about a solution, Konoka felt something dropping over her shoulders “Here Ojou-sama, or you’ll get a cold.” Setsuna gave her coat without thinking twice and headed out.

As much as a gallant and flattery that was, Konoka was having none of it! “Secchan, wait! What are you gonna do?”

“What do you mean?”

“Won’t you get a cold instead?”

“There’s no need for you to worry about me. I will be fine.”

“Secchan!” Konoka was definitely having none of that “How many times have I told you to take care of yourself?” Setsuna silently looked down “And how many times did I tell you to stop calling me that and call me ‘Kono-chan’?” More silence, this time with the adding of a soft blush over the girl’s cheeks.

Konoka sighed and partially took her coat off. Then she draped it over Setsuna’s petit shoulders as well, getting close to her and covering both of them “See? This way none of us will catch anything! Isn’t that better?”

Setsuna was too flustered to answer; her “soft blush” turned into super red cheeks that you can bet couldn’t be blamed to the cold.

“Let’s go!”

Konoka happily started walking dragging Setsuna along. Both of them felt warm against the cold snowy weather but the coat wasn’t the only responsible for that.


End file.
